Equally Cursed and Blessed
by MamaG
Summary: What happened after they spoke? you'll have to read it won't you - thanks for the reviews keep em coming
1. Default Chapter

It had been a long and tedious evening at the station, as the front door beckon so did a well-earned glass of wine. The key slid into the slot and turned easily; what a day, the shoes were off before the thought escaped, slumping down on the couch the red light of the answering machine was flicking in the darkness. Why am I sitting in the dark? The lamp was at the other end of the couch; it just needed someone to lean over and flick the switch; rising to the lamp she flicked it on and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and sat back down. The red light was still flicking, ignoring it she gave a sigh and opened the bottle and pour it into the glass.  
  
After an hour staring at it, the flicking red light was getting annoying. Pressing the button shattered her silence "Hey Honey, it's Mom. Just letting you know that everything's fine and we are having a great time. I just wish you'd join us, think about it OK? You work too hard and Alice sends her love. I'll phone in a few days at about 7, try and be in" At least Alice is enjoying herself she thought as the next message began "Roz, it's Daphne. I haven't heard from you for a while and was wondering if you fancied going out at the weekend if your not too busy, that is. Phone me Ok?" Silence had returned to her apartment.  
  
2 months had gone past since Roz stood in front of Frasier and told him to chose between her and Julia, she still wasn't sure why she had done it and even though she was sorry her pride wouldn't let her do anything about it. Yes she had been unreasonable maybe it was because she thought Frasier would have chosen her, she had been very wrong about that. Over the past month she had remembered the conversation she had shared with him on the porch of her Mom's house "Oh, we'll always be friends, Frasier. Nothing's going to ever change that." That's what jealousy does to a person she sat back against the couch, she had denied it at first, that she was jealous but the more she had thought about it the more sense it made.  
  
The phone shrieking pulled her out of her thoughts "Hello" completely forgetting the call screener which she had brought after her bust up with Frasier "The radio awards in California?" Roz looked puzzled "Why am I being invited?" still confused and a bit dazed she got up and looked at the calendar "Yeah, I'm available for that, but why do I have to be there?" After getting her answer she hung up the phone now what have I let myself get into. She flicked the radio on, KACL playing the best bits of the week. Tonight was Frasier "So who's on line 3?" Roz found strange comfort in his voice "Danny and Anna" she winced slowly at not hearing her own voice "Hello Danny and Anna, I'm listening" there was a silence and then "Just wondering, where's Roz and why are you two not together?" Roz gasped "Yeah" Danny piped in "You two had some much UST, we could feel it through the radio. The show isn't the same." Trying to imagine Frasier's face she sat back against the couch "Well. um. What's UST?" At his best attempt he was still really bad at trying to change the subject "Unresolved Sexual Tension!" Danny sounded quite annoyed "Ok. Roz left KACL; there never was a relationship between us. It was just a co worker relationship, when she left KACL we parted and haven't spoken since." Frasier said getting slightly angry "Well, that's a real shame. A lot of people who listen to your show share Anna and I views that you would have made a great couple." 


	2. Iris

"Hey Roz, Roz. Earth to Roz" Still thinking about what she heard last night Roz hadn't noticed Daphne enter her office "Huh? Oh Daph, sorry million miles away. How are you?" Daphne looked Roz up and down "In the brief assessment I just done I would say bloody brilliant compared to you." Roz winced "Brief assessment?" Daphne nodded "Ok, I'm starting to talk like Niles as well. Roz, you look terrible. You haven't been returning my phone calls, are you OK?" oh yes bloody fantastic, my friend of 10 years just told Seattle that all we were was co workers I feel bloody brilliant "Stop worrying I'm fine. I'm just missing Alice and I didn't return your calls because I've been really busy here." Phew "Ok, you and I are going for lunch today and I'm not taking no for an answer" Daphne glared at her "Ok, then when and where?" Roz flicked through some papers on her desk "I'll meet you here. You can get off anytime?" Roz nodded "Good. I don't know where yet. See where the wind takes us?" Café Nervosa, that's where the wind will take us "Yeah we can do that. I'll see you later then" Daphne nodded and left.  
  
Daphne had met Roz at one, as they walked through the busy streets Roz looked around "Daphne, where is your wind taking us?" Daphne looked up "Here" she stopped outside Café Nervosa "Daphne, this isn't a good idea. You of all people should know that." Daphne just grabbed her arm and dragged her into the Café, Niles and Frasier were sitting at a table by the window chatting busily "Daphne!" Roz had said that slightly louder than she intended and now both brother's looked at her and Daphne; Frasier seemed very flustered by the turn in events "Niles, did you?" Niles shook his head, Roz turned to Daphne "Bad idea, I told you" she whispered; "Just bloody sit down Roz, I didn't know they were going to be here. Get over it!" Daphne snapped and Roz sat at a table next to where they were standing "Ok" she replied uneasily.  
  
Frasier had looked over a couple of times while they were at Nervosa; Roz had caught his glances from the corner of her eye but made no effort to look over at him. He's comments had hurt more than she thought possible; she remembered the song that she had heard about an hour before Daphne met her.  
  
Nobody knows, nobody cares that I die on the inside Nobody sees, the lie that is me coz I smile on the outside  
  
"Roz, you back on this planet?" Daphne looked at her "Sorry, what were you saying?" Daphne shook her head "I wanted to know if you were going to that awards thing in California?" Roz nodded "The radio awards, yeah I'm going should be fun. I'm driving down there thought I'd make a whole week of it. Why?" Daphne shrugged "Have you got anyone to go with? Frasier is taking Niles. I don't want him to go but I don't want to tell him that. I was wondering if you wanna take me if you haven't got a date?" Poor Daph, I haven't had a date since I slept with Frasier "Yeah sure, as long as you don't mind a bit of rock all the way to California?" It occurred to Daphne that although they had spent so long with each other she had no idea on Roz' music taste "Nope, I don't mind" 


	3. Drive Time

Daphne had not told Niles that she was going to the Radio awards with Roz, the reason being Roz didn't want Frasier to know that she was going and also she wanted to surprise her husband. Roz had finished loading up the suitcases "Right you ready?" Roz asked as she shut the trunk "Yeah lets go" Daphne jumped into the passenger seat and waited for Roz to get in "So what did you tell Niles then?" Roz asked turning out of the driveway "Road trip, just us girls. He seemed a bit worried at the thought of me going with you but I told him that you've taken a vow of celibacy" Roz raised her eyebrow "And what did he say about that?" Daphne stifled a laugh "He said 'I trust you but I don't believe that for 1 minute' so here I am." About an hour into the drive they stopped for lunch "Roz, that guy's checking you out." Daphne looked to the side at the same time as Roz "That's nice for him" Daphne looked at Roz "He is SO cute, Roz go and talk to him"  
  
"Frasier I'm worried about Daphne" Niles was sitting at the airport drinking coffee looking out of the window "Niles, Daphne will be fine she's with Roz and it's not like you don't know where they are going" Niles snapped his head round "I don't know where they are going! And on top of that you just said that she'll be fine coz she is with Roz makes me even more worried." Niles began to pace down the aisle "Niles, you have your mobile right? Just ring Daphne and ask her where she is?!" Niles tugged at his pocket "Good idea" He walked a little way from Frasier, then walked back slightly unhappy "It would help if she actually had it on!" Niles looked flustered.  
  
"Why didn't you go talk to that guy?" Daphne began to quiz her friend "I just weren't interested, is it OK?" Roz seemed irritated "Yeah sorry Roz, shall we listen to something?" Roz turned on the stereo; she seemed a lot more relaxed after that. After a few miles "Daph, sorry about snapping back there. You know when you told Niles that I'd calmed down, well I have I haven't been on a date for. I lost count after three months" Daphne looked shocked "You haven't had a date in over THREE MONTHS! But I don't understand, I mean even when you were pregnant you still had the occasional date but YOU not date." Daphne looks out the window "No Pigs" Roz chuckles "Daph it isn't that surprising!" Daphne raised her eyebrows "Yeah it is." Roz nodded "I suppose it is." Roz laughed harder and turned up the stereo "sorry I love this song"  
  
A pro with the sweet-talk, back into your bedroom again, Like a fool I went blindly as soon as I got the invite  
  
Roz' cell began to ring "It's Niles" she snapped at Daphne "That's Frasier number though, with all this snapping Roz are you sure your not pregnant?" Daphne answered the phone "Yeah of course I'm pregnant" 


	4. home and Away

The reply hadn't startled Daphne, Niles on the other hand looked quite shocked. Frasier had confided in his brother a few days after he and Roz shared a bed "I was just phoning to find out where Roz was taking you" Niles looked at Frasier who was playing with a cup, drumming it with his fingers as he waited for the flight number to be called. "Daphne, of course I trust you, Ok I'm sorry. Will you be back before me?" Niles hung up, "Well?" Frasier inquired "Um, Daphne wouldn't say, but she said that she'd see me sooner than I think?" Niles began to count his fingers "Niles? What are you doing?" Niles looked at Frasier with a need to tell him what he had heard on the phone. He needed to be sure before he told Frasier, but then it wasn't his place to say anything, its Roz'  
  
"Sorry I snapped before Daph, I." Daphne looked at Roz "Roz, it's fine. I've been a bit pushy since we left. I shouldn't have joked about you being pregnant" Roz nodded "It's my fault, if I snap again just hit me ok?" Daphne smiled "I've always wanted to do that!" The drive was uneventful but they were making good time.  
  
Niles fastened his seatbelt and began drumming his fingers on the armrest, his mind wandered to what he had heard over the phone. Roz was pregnant with what could very possibly be his brother's child, he started thinking about what Daphne said about Roz calming down on the dating front "Niles" still in deep thought he made no effort to answer "NILES" Frasier shouted "Are you ok? You've been very quite since you spoke to Daphne" Niles nodded "I'm just thinking about things. I have a question for you" Frasier looked puzzled "Ok, I'm listening" Niles positioned himself into the seat, just to show how important it was. "Right, here goes. If you knew that someone was keeping a secret from someone very close to you, like for instant you knew that Daphne was keeping something from me and had no intention of tell me. What would you do?" Frasier placed his hands on his lap "Niles, to my knowledge Daphne is not keeping anything from you, she and Roz have just gone on a roadtrip. Nothing more, nothing less" Niles let out a sigh "Just answer the question! Would you tell me?" Frasier looked puzzled "It depends what it was she was keeping from you?" Niles looked down the aisle and gulped placing his hands on the armrest "I don't know, perhaps she is having a baby?" A grin come over Frasier's face "Oh Niles, congratulations. You have just told me instead of hinting at it!" Niles shook his head "ROZ, Roz is pregnant!" he slammed his hand over his mouth to stop himself saying it.  
  
"Roz, have you thought about patching things up with Frasier?" Daphne looked at Roz, she could tell that she had by the way her eyes dulled at his name "There is nothing to patch up between Frasier and myself. We have nothing to say to each other, you saw in Café Nervosa!" 


	5. Fast car

The flight was up in the air before Frasier replied to his brother's outburst "She is a grown woman!" Niles looked at Frasier, who was clearly hurt "What?" Frasier sighed "Roz, she is a grown woman and can do what she likes!" Niles looked puzzled "Frasier, are you hurt that Roz is pregnant?" Frasier half smiled "Don't be silly Niles, its Roz. Roz, the woman I haven't spoken to in two months, I'm pleased for her and whoever the father is!" Niles could tell that the first part he really meant but he had paused before adding the part about the father, even though he hid it well Niles could tell that Frasier still really cared for Roz "You just keep telling yourself that!" Niles looked away to end the conversation. Frasier looked out of the window, Niles had been right. Roz was pregnant and he wasn't going to be there for her this time. It hurt to know that he had to find out from Niles that she was pregnant, that also meant that Daphne and probably Dad aswell. He closed his eyes and sat back into his seat.  
  
It was just after 5 when they pulled up in the car park of their hotel "Well, here we are" Roz looked over at Daphne who was sleeping against the window "Daph, hey wake up" Roz shook her "Uhhh, Roz, I was sleeping couldn't it wait!" Roz shook her head "We're here." They grabbed their cases out of the back and made their way into the lobby, Roz dropped her bag at reception "I have a reservation for Roz Doyle" The receptionist looked through the computer "Yep, you have a few messages too. Your room is 442. The bellboy will bring your luggage up to you" She handed Roz the key and a few pieces of paper including an envelope. "Roz, this is such a nice hotel!" Daphne whispered as they got into the lift "Yeah, it is. We've got 3 hours to get ready for this award ceremony, so we better hurry up" Daphne opened the door "I'll jump in the shower now, I'll grab my dress when I'm done" Daphne headed to the shower and Roz sat on the bed flicked through the pieces of paper then tore the envelope open:  
  
Dear Ms. Doyle,  
Your Limo will be outside the hotel at 7:45 sharp, could you please make sure that you and your guest are ready and waiting by this time  
  
Thankfully,  
  
Dully  
  
7:30 PM  
  
"Daph, you seen my blue eye shadow?" Daphne's arm waved around the bathroom door "There you go, I borrowed the beige" Roz grabbed the compact "Thanks Daph. What's the time?" Daph grabbed the watch on the bedside table "We have 10 minutes" Roz squealed "Oh no, I'm never gonna be ready" Daphne pushed the bathroom door open "You shall go to the ball Cinderella!" 


	6. Arrivals

Niles and Frasier arrived at the hotel a little after 1. Frasier went up the reception desk and got the key, while Niles paid for the taxi and brought in their bags. Frasier had also picked up several pieces of paper including an envelop. Most of the trip up had been silent with Niles grunting occasionally in response, they entered their room "Here we are" Frasier set his suitcase down next to the bed furthest from the door, Niles dropped his to the side of the other bed and sat heavily on it "Niles, stop sulking like a 2 year old" Frasier was upset "Four months Frasier?" Frasier looked at his Brother slightly confused but more annoyed "Four months what?" Niles scowled "What or more to the point who were you doing four months ago?" Frasier looked even more annoyed "I can tell you're married to Daph, Doing? I slept with Roz and." Niles stood up "I am gonna have to spell it out for you... Anytime after 3 months it is safe to announce a pregnancy. I know for a fact that Roz hasn't been dating and certainly hasn't slept with anyone. Are you seeing my point?" Frasier eyes widen "Niles, don't be Silly I'M NOT the Father of Roz' baby." Niles glared at Frasier "Phone Dad, ask him about when Roz came to see you that night you picked Julia over her. Ask him what she said" He picked up the phone and chucked it at Frasier "ASK HIM" Niles stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Frasier picked up the phone and dialled "Hey Dad, I'd like to say everything is ok but its not. Well Niles has this bizarre idea that Roz is having my baby, yes I said it was impossible and as part of his theory I have to ask you about what Roz said the night she came over" Frasier hung up Is Frasier here? I really need to talk to him.  
  
Frasier laid on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the news Niles had told him, Roz was pregnant with his child all the signs pointed to it; his former best friend had made no attempt to tell him. On the plane he had made up his mind that he needed to talk to Roz as soon as possible, when he saw her at Nervosa that day he had realised how much he missed her. If he got to talk to her what would he say? Niles sat on the edge of the bath *its not place to say anything Roz should be the one to tell him, I should not have said anything. What's worse is I got Dad involved and he doesn't even know about what I found out Oh what have I done? Was it even Frasier's Child? "Roz has taken a vow of celibacy" Daphne's word echoed. Was there really a question of who the father was? I haven't seen Roz with a man since Roger and Frasier was after that was over. Why am I angry with him?*  
  
Roz and Daphne stood in the lobby, Daphne had kept her promise and within 5 minutes Roz was ready. Roz was wearing a red dress cut to just above her knees with black sandals "Roz, you look great. Well compared to school a bin bag would have been an improvement" Sandie exclaimed, it turned out that the receptionist used to go to school with Roz, they had both come along way since then "Yeah I know, you look great too." Daphne kept watch for the Limo, Daphne had chosen to wear black, her dress dropped along her left leg to mid calf length "Roz, the limo's here" Daphne called across the lobby "I'll have to catch up with you soon Sandie" Roz waved as Daphne grabbed her arm "Have fun" was all Sandie managed to say before the pair were outside. Roz jumped in the Limo and moved towards Daphne "Free Champagne?" Roz waved the glass in front of her "Roz, you're terrible!"  
  
Niles poked his head out of the bathroom, while Frasier was sleeping he had got ready; Frasier's eyes blinked open "Hey Fras, look I'm really sorry about earlier, this really had nothing to do with me and I was acting like a child getting all sulky. I can't imagine how you are feeling; I mean you're going to be a father again. I'm just really sorry I never took you're feelings into consideration" Niles sat on the bed next to Frasier "I was just in shock. I'm sorry too Niles, I'm more disappointed in Roz for not telling me herself. Maybe she tried and I was too busy with Julia to notice but after the way I treated her I can't blame her; I chose a girlfriend over my best friend something I said I would never do" Niles knew that Frasier was close to tears "look, hows about we go to these awards and then we get a bottle of wine from room service and talk about it later?" Frasier nodded "I'd better get ready" 


	7. Seattle comes to California

"So what are you expecting when we get there?" Daphne questioned Roz "I have no idea what to expect! I'm guessing a few reporters - nothing serious; not like big music awards or anything. I don't even think there will be any celebrities. We're gonna be unknowns anyway so we won't get too much hassle" Roz looked worryingly at Daphne "I wasn't actually meaning reporters and things like that. I was talking about the situation with Frasier" Roz stared out of the window "Nothing. I'll be nice as I'm sure he will be I have no reason to be off with him. I'm not gonna apologise and I hardly think he will either so what is the point in expecting anything?" Daphne shook her head "But. Roz I can't believe you. You miss him and yet you won't do anything about it; you're both as stubborn as each other. Julia really hurt him and he really needed you around but he wouldn't tell us that. Oh no not Dr. Crane, for God's sake Roz can't one of you be the adult and admit you were wrong?" Roz stared out the window "When did it become so complicated? Shouldn't have slept with him that's when it all started going wrong!" Daphne looked shocked "You and Frasier? You two slept with each other. When? Where? Why didn't I hear about this?" Roz slapped her hand over her mouth "When? That would have been your birthday party, the day before I had to go to Wisconsin! Where? Frasier's apartment and the last question I can't answer"  
  
The Arena was jumping with reporters from all over the country, for some reason most of them seemed to be from Seattle. Jake Anderson looked over the limos as they pulled up; he was waiting for Roz Doyle and Frasier Crane. Jake was the first to lift the lid on why Roz had left KACL for KPXY and he was looking forward to making them both uncomfortable. Danny and Anna were also in the crowd, they had found out that both Frasier and Roz were gonna be at the awards and had won a competition to be there. The limos were arriving thick and fast and people were mingling on the carpet.  
  
As they approached The Arena Roz noticed a familiar face, Jake Anderson was standing among the reporters "Oh no, Daphne look it Jake Anderson!" Daphne looked out of the window "Who's that?" Roz shook her head "When I left KACL Jake reported that Frasier and I had been seeing each other for sometime and that I had found out that Frasier was cheating on me with Julia and that's the reason I left KACL and didn't speak to Frasier anymore" Daphne nodded "I remember that story! I suppose it kinda true in a way! I mean you did leave because Frasier was seeing Julia. Roz why are going around again?" Roz shrugged "maybe we arrived before some really important people. It's not kinda true; it's not even slightly true. I was planning to leave KACL before Julia came on the scene" Roz was getting annoyed and Daphne sat opposite her "Ok. I'm sorry I just got carried away" Their Limo stopped "here we go"  
  
"Roz, Roz, Roz" How many reporters from Seattle? She had only seen Jake but there was at least another 20 "Roz, what's going on?" Daphne seemed just as shocked "I don't know" Roz smoothed her dress with her hands, looking uncomfortably at Daphne "Didn't realise you are this famous! What have you been doing?" Roz shifted near her while they were having their photos taken "I don't know the fact that half these people know who I am is scaring me!" Jake stepped forward to the ropes "Hey Roz, any idea what the big announcement is tonight?" Roz shook her head "I haven't a clue. Guess we will all find out at the same time" Daphne was getting a bit dizzy at all the lights "You OK?" Roz put her arm round her shoulder, "Roz!!!" Bulldog, Kenny and Gil stepped out of the limo "Hey guys, how are you doing?" Daphne was slightly better "Roz I'm fine just not used to this!" Roz nodded "Me neither"  
  
While Gil, Kenny, Bulldog and Roz posed for a picture another limo arrived. Niles stepped out, before you could say "Go" Daphne had started a sprint to Niles "Niles" they kissed and hugged "Daphne! What are you doing here?" He smiled "Surprise!" she grabbed his arm and lead him towards Roz. Frasier exited the limo; there was a surge from the press of Seattle. Jake led the way "Frasier! What's the story with Ms. Doyle and Yourself?" the last thing Frasier wanted was to answer questions on his personal life especially when it involved Roz, he hadn't noticed her there either at best guess Roz dropped Daphne here and left. "Story? I thought you already had that worked out Jake? As for your story; there isn't one. Ms Doyle and I worked together and now we don't! Not quite as exciting as you made it though" Frasier looked slightly flustered "Oh Come on Frasier! Where is your girlfriend?" Frasier was getting angry, he didn't notice Roz coming up to him "Jake, why don't you get a proper job? I mean it must be nice to make up little stories up in your head. In fact I think I have a book that you should read it's called you deluded Ar." Something grabbed his hand; he turned to see Roz "Roz! Any plans to go back to KACL?" Jake smiled "No, its ancient history" Frasier looked her "We have to move along and let the real celebs have their turn. Kenny sent me to get you" Niles and Daphne were waiting at the doors. 


	8. And winner is

The Arena was packed, they entered Roz had let go of Frasier's hand and was admiring the pictures on the wall "Roz, where have you been?" Wiswell called her "I've been around. Why?" Wiswell looked angry "Did you have your picture taken with the KACL lot?" Roz nodded "Yeah, I may work for you but they are still friends" He walked away muttering something about loyalty. Daphne followed Roz to the KPXY table and sat down "that was a good thing you did Roz" Roz turned her head and looked puzzled "What thing?" Daphne smiled "Saving Frasier from Jake, I'm proud of you" Roz nodded "Maybe things can finally get back to normal with you two now " Roz shook her head "When did that change anything? I'm still angry at him and he is still angry at me! I told him it didn't change anything"  
  
Frasier and Niles sat three tables away from Roz and Daphne "Frasier, she made the first move" Niles looked over at Daphne and waved "Niles, she told me it doesn't change a thing" Niles stopped waving "What do you mean? She saved from a fate worse than death - Jake and it doesn't change anything?" Frasier looks at Roz and smiled "I don't know. She looks gorgeous in that dress" Niles looks a little shocked "Where did that come from?" Frasier shrugged "She does. It's the truth!" the hall turns silent as the presenters take the stage and waiters begin placing menus on the tables.  
  
The night flew by quite quickly, "And now before the final awards are announced, I believe that we have an announcement from KACL and KPXY" Both tables looked at each other and shrugged. Two men in suits took the stage, they could only be KACL and KPXY's spokespersons "KACL and KPXY are proud to announce their plan to merge. From the end of next week KACL and KPXY will be known as KAKP there will be a few adjustments but nobody is going to lose out." The first suit stopped talking to let the information sink in "We will operate from the two buildings KACL will be using their band and KPXY will be using theirs. We are determined to offer Seattle the best in radio entertainment and believe that this merger will benefit everyone. Without anymore delays lets get on with the awards" they left as quickly as they came but the information stayed around and a lot of noise began from KACL's table and KPXY weren't very impressed either. "Ok, the last award is a special award. It is chosen by the listeners of radio stations across the country, this year is a bit of a strange one. Now the winners of this award have been working together for years and never been nominated but their listeners have been voting by the shed load, in fact these two had 75% of the votes that's a record for the radio awards" the other presenter takes the mic "And the winners of 2003 are..."  
  
The Arena went silent, "Frasier Crane and Roz Doyle" KACL and KPXY started clapping Roz looked at Daphne "What?" Daphne laughed "I think you won something." Frasier was making his way down the aisle as Roz stepped out from the table, Frasier took her hand and smiled "Did you know about this?" Roz shook her head "I didn't have a clue" They reached the mic, Frasier placed Roz in front of them "Well. I don't really know what to say. Thanks I'm a bit speechless" Frasier smiled as he was handed his award "I don't have much to add. Thanks to everyone who voted" he played with his award "this has to be the best award I've won" Roz nodded. The presenters walked back to the mic "Congratulations. It must be the first time that we've had two people from different radio stations win this award" Frasier and Roz shook their hands and were led off the stage. 


	9. Stubborness is not a crime

Frasier and Roz shook their hands and walked off stage. They were immediately posing for photos with their awards "So Frasier what do you think about this merger?" One woman asked him "um. I can't say I have had a lot of time to think about that, I think it'll be interesting" Roz went to find Daphne as soon as all the photos were done "Hey Daph." Not surprising, Daphne was cuddled up to Niles "Roz! How did the photos go?" Roz shrugged "Ok I guess; I'm about ready to leave though. I think I'll get a cab, you stay with Niles" Daphne looked at Roz, who seemed upset "I'll come with you. Its fine" Roz just shook her head "I'm tired honestly. You stay" before Daphne could answer Roz was heading away from them.  
  
Frasier was busy talking to Kenny when he spotted who he thought was Roz leaving "Um. Kenny will you excuse me?" Frasier was already walking away before Kenny had a chance to answer. Frasier quicken his pace as he went through the crowds of people, all of which were congratulating him on his award. He pulled open the door that they had walked through a few hours ago and there was Roz standing in the rain "Roz, what are you doing outside?" he took a few steps closer "I'm hoping that you don't think that this changes anything at all, Frasier because it doesn't!" Frasier looked bemused "Roz, you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met! And here was I thinking that we might actually put this thing behind us" Roz was facing him now, Frasier couldn't make out Roz' tears from the rain "Some decisions you have to learn to live with Frasier and no matter what I say or do it doesn't change the fact that you picked her! You choose someone you barely knew over me, your friend of 10 years and you really expect me to forgive you for that!" Frasier mind was racing "I don't see the difference between Julia and some of the other girls that I have been out with that you didn't like. Why did you have to make me choose? Why did you do that? You were supposed to be my friend, support me no matter what, just like I have done with you" Roz shook her head "Had some really important to tell you, I couldn't tell you with her there Frasier and she was always going to be there, you know? You made the right decision Frasier and that's all I have to say" She turned and pulled the door of the cab open "Goodbye Frasier" the cab door shut and Roz was gone.  
  
Niles and Daphne noticed Frasier as soon as he walked through the door, it was impossible not to. He was soaking wet, his shirt was now see through and his suit was dripping on the floor "Frasier, why are you wet?" Niles asked concerned "I went to talk to Roz. No, it did not go well and No, I don't want to talk about it" Frasier slumped down on the seat "She'll come around Fras, she will" Daphne put her hand on his shoulder "Thanks Daph but I don't think so. Niles I'm gonna head back to the hotel, I won't wait up" Daphne and Niles both shook their heads "What are we going to do with those two?" Niles shrugged "They have to sort it out, it's not fair on the baby to be born in this situation" Daphne looked a bit stunned "Roz is pregnant? I thought she was joking! What Roz and Frasier slept together? When did that happen?" The rest of the evening was spent hatching a plan, Daphne and Niles talked to Kenny and Wiswell while they were getting a few nods they left feeling deflated "Niles, do you think it'll work?" Niles shrugged "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know"  
  
When Daphne returned to the hotel Roz was already asleep, Daphne looked at her and smiled *it will work, it has to* Daphne got changed and switched the light off. Tomorrow will start off their plan in the hope of bringing her friends back together, her mind was racing. Niles watched his brother toss and turn most of the night, they'd be back on a plane in 12 hours and Daphne would be heading to Wisconsin in a few hours to pick up Alice. What had gone wrong? It was all Julia's fault that much was for sure. His mind drifted: 


	10. Flashing backwards

One Month Earlier  
  
"Niles, are you sure that you are not imaging it?" Martin Crane looked at his son sat in front of him "No, Dad I'm certain Julia is trying to hit on me. I don't know what to do! What with all this Roz business as well, I'm worried that he might think I'm making it up" Martin nodded "I can see your point; he is very touchy about Julia at the moment. Niles you can't not say anything! Have you spoken to Daphne about this?" Niles shook his head "You know how much Daphne doesn't like Julia, Daphne is just 'waiting to smack her in the mouth', her words obliviously. Can't say anything to her" Daphne entered the apartment "can't say anything to who?" Niles got up and took the washing from her "No one sweetheart, a patient I have I was just telling Dad his story" Daphne looked puzzled "Niles, what about patient/doctor confidentiality?" Niles quickly changed the subject "Did you see Roz today?" Martin looked at Daphne "Yeah, how is Roz?" Daphne sat down "She seems fine, but its Roz so who really knows! She said to say 'Hi' to you both and that she will get to see you at some point but she is really busy at the moment with Alice. She misses Frasier a lot, although she's never going to admit that and you what I think Frasier is the same! Julia I'd like to." Frasier and Julia entered "You'd like to what?" Julia half smiled "Make you a cup of Tea, isn't that right Daphne?" Martin looked at Daphne "That's right Martin, a cup of tea"  
  
That was the night that Julia came unstuck, Frasier had taken her to the opera and when some guy walked up to Julia and kissed her right in front of him. He knew that it was too good to be true! He came home in a state "hey Fras, where's Julia?" Frasier stormed into the kitchen "Julia is probably with that guy who she is seeing behind my back, or in my case the guy she kissed in front of me!" he reappeared with a very big bottle of scotch "I'd like to smack her in the mouth" Daphne said out loud "Daphne! This isn't the time or place for that; can't you see Frasier is hurting?" Daphne hung her head "I'm sorry Frasier" Martin walked through to the kitchen "She tried it on with Niles too!" Niles looked into the kitchen "Dad! This isn't the time or place for that; can't you see Frasier is hurting?" Niles quickly said so what Martin actually said wouldn't have sunk in "WHAT?" Daphne heard quite well "My husband, she is going to get a smack in the mouth! Where is she Frasier?" Frasier shrugged "I don't know, probably at Nervosa" he was half way through his scotch; Daphne grabbed her coat "Right. I'll be back"  
  
Nervosa  
  
Roz was sitting talking to her Mother, who had paid a visit because Roz had seemed really unhappy during their phone calls recently "Roz, what's wrong darling? You seem so withdrawn lately and I haven't seen anyone apart from Daphne" Roz sighed "Nothings wrong I'm just so busy I don't really get a lot of time to myself, what with Alice and the new job I'm just not balanced yet!" Joanne nodded "How's about I take Alice away for a few days, I haven't really spent a lot of time with her this year. I'd like to Roz" Roz half smiled "That'll be great thanks Mom" Roz noticed Julia sitting with some guy across the café, were they holding hands? Out of nowhere Daphne came storming through the door "I want a word with you!" She walked over to Julia's table, Niles, Martin and Frasier followed behind her "Roz, what's going on?" Roz sighed "I'm sure that if you listen then everything will become apparent"  
  
Julia smirked "what's wrong Frasier? You need to get your hired help to fight your battles!" Daphne looked like she was going to kill Julia "Hired help! You've got a nerve. I'm not here about Frasier I'm here about my husband! I know you tried it on with him" Julia shrugged "Yeah and what if I did? I mean it was a bit of fun on my part, besides he should be flattered that I might have found him attractive. He's married to his brother's hired help how degrading!" By this stage Martin, Niles and Frasier had moved over to where Roz and Joanne were sitting "hey Roz, how are you?" Martin smiled "I'm fine, and yourself?" he nodded "Good, well I was slightly better about 10 minutes ago" Niles looked angry "this is all your fault Dad!" Martin nodded "Yeah I'm sorry I shouldn't have told her about that" Frasier just kept swaying back and forth not making eye contact with Roz or Joanne.  
  
Julia was standing now and the argument was in full swing "You know you are just like Roz, common gold digger who is only after money" Daphne shook her head "Don't bring Roz into this, she isn't here to defend herself" Roz stood up "I am actually" Julia looked a little unsettled "Well, Roz, how are you? Where is Alice? Oh I forgot she is only around when you want her to be" Joanne looked like she was about to blow up "WHAT did you just say?!" Roz grabbed her Mother's arm "Oh come on this is getting stupid, why are you listening to her anyway?" Joanne looked at her daughter "Roz did you hear what she said? She said that you were a bad Mother" Roz shrugged "since when do I care what she thinks." Daphne looked at Roz "You have a point, she's nothing" and before Daphne was ready Julia slapped hard across the face "Don't put me at the same level as you two" The three Crane were there in a flash to pull Daphne off of Julia "Daphne, she's not worth it!" Niles grabbed her round the waist "Daph, come on let's go home" Martin was holding onto her right arm, while Frasier grabbed her left arm. 


	11. Who needs sleep?

Roz was already packed and ready when Daphne woke up, "Hey, You could have woken me!" Daphne wiped her eyes "I wasn't sure what time you got in and I didn't want to wait for two hours for the bathroom!" Roz smiled, Daphne realised she hadn't seen a real Roz smile for a while "I don't take that long! An hour and a half maybe but two hours is just over dramatic!" Daphne grinned, as she got out of bed and headed for the bathroom "I'm gonna call my Mom and see if they got home ok" Roz picked up her cell and dialled "Hi Mom, I was just calling to see if you got home safely" the call didn't last very long as the battery ran out on Roz' cell "So is Alice and Joanne OK?" Daphne emerged from the bathroom carrying her overnight bag "Yeah, they had a really good time. I can't wait to see Alice, oh my cell ran out of battery so could you leave yours on Daphne" Daphne nodded "No problem"  
  
"Hey Fras, come on it's time to get up" Niles never had trouble waking his brother up before "Niles, please I didn't sleep very well last night and I just want to sleep" Niles pulled back the covers to see Frasier still in the wet suit he wore last night "Frasier get up! Get up Now! We will miss the plane! Frasier!" he sat up but slowly his eyes began to shut "Frasier, come on" Niles knew that he would never make the plane, Frasier drifted off to sleep again "Hi Daphne, I need a favour. Any chance Roz has a space for us? Frasier didn't sleep at all last night and I can't get him to the airport on my own. I've tried everything and you know I wouldn't ask unless I was really stuck, let me talk to Roz. Roz, he slept in his suit last night. Yes it was wet, he is sleeping now but every time I wake him up he falls asleep again. Thanks Roz see you then." He hung up the phone and began to pack his and Frasier's cases luckily they travelled light.  
  
"So we're picking them up?" Daphne asked Roz "Yeah we are. We've got to move a few things in the car, so if you're ready we'll go now" Daphne looked at Roz "Yeah, no problem. Are you sure that you have a enough room in the car?" Roz nodded "Should do, at worse Alice will have to sit on someone's lap!" They checked out and began to move things around in the car, Roz put her case beside Daphne's and there was still enough room for two cases. Daphne moved all the rubbish out of the car and dumped it in the bin "Roz" Daphne squealed, "What's wrong?" Daphne smiled "I can see your floor!" Roz laughed "So that's the colour of my carpet!" Roz disappeared into the lobby; she was carrying a flask "What's that?" Daphne pointed to the flask "Coffee; didn't have Frasier's brand so he'll have to make do with this" Daphne nodded and raised her eyebrows "Really?" Roz shook her head "I'm worried Ok? He slept in his suit last night, which if it was anything like my dress, was soaking." Daphne put up her hands "I didn't say a word" Daphne opened the door of the car; Roz walked round and got in her side.  
  
Niles had finished packing and was sitting on the chair next to his bed when Daphne and Roz turned up "Hey Daph, Roz" he kissed Daphne and grabbed the bags "I'm just gonna take these down to the car" Daphne took the key from Roz and helped Niles with the bags. Roz stood in the room, Frasier was still sleeping but at least Niles had got him out of the suit "Frasier, Frasier" Roz shook his shoulders "I just want to sleep, let me sleep" Roz looked at him "Frasier, you can sleep but I need your help first I need you to get in my car" Frasier's eyes opened "Roz, what are you doing here?" he sat up slowly "Niles asked if I would take you home because you missed the plane" His eyes closed again "Frasier, wake up. Come on" Roz grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up "It won't work Roz. We'll have to carry him" Daphne and Niles stood at the door "Ok, let's do this then" Niles went round to the right side of Frasier while Roz put his left arm over her shoulder. Daphne was coordinator "Ok guys we have to get him in the lift" The lift could only just fit two people in it but the four of them are going to squeeze in somehow. Roz moved side ways through the door and stood flat against the wall Frasier's head was on her shoulder then Niles and Daphne stepped in "you ok there Roz?" Daphne asked "At the moment I'm fine!" 


	12. Carry on Fraser

Daphne got out the lift and went to the check out desk, while Niles and Roz got Frasier into the car which turned into a bit of a task. Roz got into the back and pulled him onto the back seat which was fine until his head fell into her lap and his arms wrapped around her waist, the more she moved the tighter he held onto her "Niles, all checked out lets go. Get in the car" Niles looked uneasy "You might want to see the problem we have" Daphne bent down and there was Roz with Frasier's head on her lap and his arms wrapped round her waist "I can't move" Roz tried to explain "Why not?" Roz moved slightly and Frasier adjusted his grip "Oh, Niles you'll have to drive. Roz, have you drunk much this morning?" Roz looked puzzled "You can't move!" Niles prompted her "Oh, I'll be fine, don't worry" Niles and Daphne got in the car "Roz, you'll have to tell me the way OK? I've never been to your Mother's house" Niles adjusted the seat "Ok let's go"  
  
Roz sat in the back and watched the scenery, every now and then her eyes fell on the man who head was in her lap; she had felt bad about the way she had spoken to him after the awards. She hadn't meant to be so blunt but no matter how she had put it to him the fact was he choose Julia and just because they weren't together didn't mean that Roz would play second best; especially to Julia but it hurts not to be with him, at this point just to know that Frasier is holding her is the best feeling in the world she turns to look out the window. Niles' cell began to ring; he passed it over to Daphne "Hi Martin, Oh that's great I'll tell them. Oh no maybe I shouldn't then. Well Frasier isn't well so Roz, Frasier, Niles and I are going to pick up Alice and then we are coming back. Niles couldn't get Frasier to get up let alone get on a plane. Ok I will, take care bye" Daphne handed back the cell "Roz, do you want the good news or the bad?" Roz looked at Daphne "Just lay it on me Daph" Daphne sighed "Well ok the good news is that you and Frasier made the front page of the Seattle daily and there is a four page special - 'Frasier and Roz: What really happened?' Jake Anderson even talked to Julia and the fight that you two had last night is in there too" Roz looked thoughtfully, Daphne noticed that she looked like she was about to cry "Oh great; I can imagine that now!"  
  
Roz turned to look out of the window, Frasier moved on her lap; his eyes flew open "Roz! What's going on? What am I doing here?" he sat up so fast that he managed to smack his head on the roof, Roz kept her eyes outside the car "Frasier, you've been in a daze all day and there was no way that I could have gotten you onto a plane; probably not through security either. We are going to pick Alice up then we are heading back to Seattle" Niles replied to his brother's question "Niles, can you stop at a garage soon?" Roz asked, still not looking in the car "Sure, you ok?" Roz nodded "Yep, I'm fine" Frasier was now sitting on the other side of the back seat. Roz didn't have to wait long for the garage "Um.Niles; I'll drive the rest of the way" she stated before exiting the car, she walked over to the toilets as she walked she felt eyes on her and the sick feeling began to come back, she flung the door open and ran into the stall after the contents were out of sight she felt better wiping the sides of her mouth she stepped out and washed her hands. 


	13. Puff, the magic dragon

Roz had grabbed four bottles of water and headed back to the car; Frasier had the flask on his lap and was sipping from the cup. The sun was intense, Roz handed everyone a bottle and flicked down her visor to reveal her sunglasses "Daph, under that seat should be my hat" Daphne dug under the seat and there was Roz' Seattle Sonics hat, she adjusted the hat and shut the visor and started the car. The traffic had started to build up and Roz was getting irritable, it didn't help that the car behind was honking on the horn every few minutes "Roz, should I turn on the radio and see what the hold up is?" Daphne broke the silence in the car "Yeah why not? Can't hurt"  
  
"Traffic News: Unfortunately there is an accident heading upstate, news is a lorry hit a pylon and the traffic police and various emergency service crews are working hard to clear it but be warned that you are looking at least three hours delay to your journey. In other news, the Seattle Daily has lifted the lid." Roz pushed her CD into the player and cut off the presenter; Frasier looked "Wonder what's been happening in Seattle for it to be on the news" Roz was now dancing in the front seat, Frasier and Niles seemed unhappy with the musical taste of Roz when the chorus came Roz started singing "It's all over now, you killed me. It's all over now, you killed me" The people in the next car looked at Roz very strangely while she was bouncing up and down singing those words. Roz grabbed her water when the song finished "Um. Roz could we listen to something different please" Niles asked from the back of the car; Roz grinned "Ok, we can do that, Daphne under your seat there is a CD carrier just pull it out" Daphne pulled it out and Roz searched "Nope, Nope, nope, oh yeah we can listen to this one" Niles didn't like the fact that Roz seemed happy about this.  
  
The first cords of Puff, the magic dragon rang out at very high and Niles soon regretted asking Roz to change the CD "Come on everyone, join in Puff, the magic dragon" Ten minutes later Roz was singing about how to be a Tigger while bouncing up and changing her voice like the characters. Daphne was soon joining in with Roz while Niles and Frasier were laughing at them; the people in the next car were also joining in after their kids had started to sing a long, after three hours and lots of kids songs that included the Gummi bears theme, Hakuna Matata, a whole new world among other Disney songs; the traffic had finally died down and the cars were moving freely "Roz, could you please put something else on that doesn't not include any children's songs" Niles was slightly flustered "Ok, Niles. I'll find something that you'll like" Roz turned the radio on when they were out of California, Roz was getting excited about seeing Alice and they made great time after the traffic. Alice sat on the porch waiting for her Mommy, hugging her rucksack and her favourite teddy bear beside her "Alice, come inside till Mommy comes to pick you up" Joanne sat on the porch with her granddaughter, she shook her head "Mommy be here soon" is all Alice would say "Ok, I'll go get you a drink" Joanne headed into the house and she her heard her Granddaughter shout "Mommy, Mommy" Roz knelt on the grass with her arms wide open, Alice jumped at Roz and knocked her backwards on the grass "Mommy, missed you lots" Alice kissed Roz on her cheek "I missed you SO much too" Joanne made her way to Roz and helped her up "Hi Roz, how you feeling? Great picture of you in the paper" Roz looked at Joanne "I'm fine, what picture? With my award?" Joanne shook her head "Roz, that's on page two or three" Joanne led her daughter into the house and there it was Roz and Frasier standing in the rain, Jake had been close to them everything that they said to each other was right there in black and white "How many papers is this story in?" Joanne shrugged "I don't know honey" Roz looked down at the paper "Mind if I take it?" Joanne looked at Roz and could see how hurt she was about this "That's fine, who's in the car with you?" Roz turned her head towards the car "Daphne, Niles and Frasier" Joanne looked confused "You and Frasier have sorted things out?" Roz shook her head "Nope, we're still not talking, but have news for you"  
  
Joanne came out to the car with Roz and Alice "uncle Frasier, what are you doing here?" Alice climbed over Niles and hugged Frasier "long story, how are you? You got bigger?" Alice looked at Frasier "No silly, I'm good. Mommy; are you sitting with me and Uncle Frasier?" Roz looked at Alice, Niles got out of the car "There you go Roz, hey Mrs. Doyle" Niles got in the front and adjusted the seat again, Joanne nodded at Niles "Niles." Joanne turned to Roz who had got in the back "Aren't you going to give me a kissed?" Roz grabbed her and placed a kiss on her cheek and grinned "Well I didn't actually mean you Roz." Alice started laughing "Thanks Mom, I really appreciated this week. I'll see you soon Ok?" Alice climbed over Roz and kissed Joanne "Bye Nana" Roz closed the door and waved out the window "Mommy can we listen to Disney?" there was a slight groan from the front as Niles realised that he'd have to listen those songs the whole way home, Daphne popped the CD into the player. 


	14. The naming of the Roz

"Mommy, presents" Alice grabbed her bag and pulled out this bag which was full of presents "Who did you get presents for?" Roz looked at Alice "Everyone" she handed Roz the bag "Who's is this?" Roz held up a ring on a chain "That's Daphne's" Roz handed to Daphne "Read it" Alice asked "Daphne loves Niles 4ever. Aww, Alice that's beautiful" Roz pulled out a corkscrew "Niles" Roz handed to Daphne "I broke your other one" Roz pulled out a cuddly teddy, "Who's this for?" Alice looked at Frasier "Uncle Frasier, in case he gets lonely" Frasier looked at Alice "Thank you, I will put it on my bed" he kissed the top of her head and took the bear from Roz and sat it on his lap. Roz pulled out a ring, it was gold with purple stones Roz looked at it "That's yours Mommy, do you like it?" Roz touched the ring again "I love it" Alice looked at Roz "actually it's from Nana and me" Alice grabbed it from Roz and grabbed Roz' hand and slipped on to her finger "Look" Alice showed everyone Roz' ring. Under the sea starts playing "turn it up, turn it up" Alice began to sing a long "come on everyone, sing" Roz joined in.  
  
It started to get dark and Alice was the first to start yawning "Alice, where is Crazy George?" Roz searched the floor for Alice's favourite bear "I had him at Nana's, is he here?" Roz shook her head, Alice began to cry "Where is Crazy George?" Frasier looked at Alice "Alice, here why don't you look after my teddy bear until Crazy George is back?" Alice looked at him "Really?" Frasier nodded "You can name it too" Alice wiped her eyes and took the bear from Frasier and nestle herself next to him "You have to help me!" Frasier nodded "Ok, then lets start" Alice started "Flounder?" Roz looked at Alice "Flounder is a fish, honey" Alice nodded; Roz pulled the paper out of her bag and began to read "Roz! What's that?" Frasier moved closer to the paper "Roz, we'll call her Roz. Well done uncle Frasier" Frasier looked at Alice "oh I didn't mean as a name for the bear" Alice shook her head "Her name is Roz!" Daphne and Niles started laughing "Frasier has a bear called Roz!"  
  
After an hour, Alice was asleep and Frasier and Roz were fighting again "Look, Frasier I don't know where he got all this from!" She waved the page at him "I suppose this is talk over Seattle! All because you had to be stubborn and selfish and couldn't be happy for me!" Roz scowled "Don't start again Frasier; I'm really not interested in having this discussion again! This is what got us in this mess now; All because you won't drop it!" Frasier looked angry "So this is all my fault? Yeah that's a Roz response; don't take any responsibility, you don't need to you can blame it all on me! Well sorry Roz, not this time" the last bit was a bit louder than he wanted it to be "Keep your voice down! Look; Frasier after tonight we don't have to see each other again and do you know what that works great for me" Daphne turned round "Will you two listen to each other! You sound like children; can you actually remember why you are fighting?" Roz looked at Daphne "Stay out of it Daphne! This has nothing to do with you!" Daphne turned again "Roz, I care about you both and I can't bear to see you like this! I know how much you mean to each other and I don't want to be caught in the middle of this stupid feud that you two could sort out if you weren't so stubborn, the know that all you have to do is say sorry to each other! Frasier everyone makes mistakes Julia was yours and Roz sometimes when we mean to say something, something else comes out. This is a simple situation, you either lose each other or you both swallow some of that pride and apologise" Niles put his hand on Daphne's shoulder.  
  
Silence had fallen on the car after Daphne had her say. Daphne was wondering if their plan was such a good idea, it hadn't even come into action yet but Roz and Frasier were finding the smallest thing to argue about; Roz checked her watch and looked at Alice, Roz wanted to be at home; her comfort blanket was calling her as was a long hot bath. Frasier was looking out of the window and wondering if some of what Daphne said was right Julia was his mistake and definitely not worth losing Roz over; but he couldn't forgive her for putting him in that situation in the first place. Luckily for Roz Frasier was staying at Niles and Daphne's so they didn't have to be alone in the car together. She wanted to kill him at the moment; he was making her feel uncomfortable and she hated that she still cared what he thought; it made no difference to him what she had said but he had gotten to her in a big way. 


	15. Roz' Returns

Roz crawled into bed; she had spent two hours in the bath, her personal best and she could have gone longer but her eyes wouldn't stay open any longer. Roz woke when the phone started ringing "Oh no, please don't let me have over slept" Roz grabbed the phone "Mr. Wiswell, Yes I can come in today. What time? 10, that's fine. Thanks bye" her day off, there goes her lay in "Mommy look" Alice ran into the bedroom "Look, Nana sent Crazy George!" Alice was indeed holding her favourite bear "That's great honey, you have to thank Nana when she rings" Roz moved the sheets back "You've got to go to nursery today. Mommy's got to work" Alice nodded "Ok, but we go to Uncle Frasier's tonight!" Roz looked puzzled "Why?" Alice looked at her "You making me go Nursery today and we have to give him Roz!" Alice shook Roz, the bear in Roz' face "We can give Roz to Daphne when she comes over, I don't feel like going to Frasier's tonight" Alice nodded "But I promised" she was getting upset "Ok, when I come pick you up we will take it over to Frasier's" Alice grinned at Roz "thank you"  
  
Roz was early, she had already started asking people if they knew what was going on; no one had a clue. Her phone started to ring "Roz, Mr. Wiswell. Of course I'm already here, hold the meeting in my office? That's fine. Bye" Roz began to tidy the office, not that it was really untidy but Mr. Wiswell would be sitting in her office for however long this meeting would take. A few minutes later she heard voices and a knock "Come in" Roz sat at her desk "Roz" Wiswell looked up and down the office, Kenny followed him into the office "Kenny, what are you doing here?" Roz looked shocked, as her old boss sat down next to her new boss. "Roz, as you know KACL and KPXY are merging and we want to get the best out of the staff we have. A few people have already handed in their notice; which is fine, but we need to create new teams from the people we have left. The problem we have is that one of KACL's programmes is a producer down and we would like you to fill the position until such time that a permanent replacement can be found" Kenny nodded "Why me? I'm sure that there are lots of producers who could do it!" Kenny nodded "There are; but none with your experience and that's what we need. We don't have time to train someone up to your level, plus you've worked on the show before and everyone liked you." Roz looked from Wiswell to Kenny "And if I say no"  
  
Wiswell took up from Kenny "Well, to be honest Roz. There isn't much point in having two programme directors and Jenny from KACL has been doing the job a lot longer than you" Roz was stunned "So if I don't agree I'll lose my job?" they both nodded "Not that it matters. Who's show?" Kenny looked at her "Frasier's" Roz shook her head and got up "Fine! I don't have a choice do I?" Roz looked at them both "No, I'm sorry Roz you don't! You start in an hour, so you better get over there!" Roz gasped "It's my day off!" Wiswell shrugged "Sorry Roz, vacations over!"  
  
Frasier sat in the studio with Bulldog "So Frasier, what poor soul is getting stuck producing your show now Noel has left?" Frasier shrugged "I don't know; as long as they know what they are doing I don't care!" Bulldog nodded "Never match up to Roz though; that's in looks and personality." Frasier shook his head "Don't wish to discuss that Bulldog and I would ask you not to bring Roz up again" Bulldog shrugged "You know that she could come back with the merger and all" Frasier put his paper down "Won't happen" Frasier began to sort out his paper and get ready for his show. 10 minutes to go and no sign of a producer, Bulldog was hanging around to see who Noel's replacement was; he didn't have to wait long. A very pissed off looking Roz came through the door and sat down "Roz, you're back" Bulldog went through to hug her "Only 'til they find a permanent producer!" Bulldog stopped mid embrace realising he didn't want to hug Roz while she was in this mood "Ok, well you two have to set up so I'll leave you to it!" 


	16. Jumping lifts

The show went as smoothly as it could have, Roz and Frasier pretended that everything was like it used to be and it wasn't until the last call that there had been any mention of the newspaper story "Ok, last caller. Andy from Seattle, has a problem with his love life" Roz looked over at Frasier "hello Andy, I'm listening" there was a pause "hi Dr. Crane, I've been single for two years and I can't seem to find anyone who wants to be with me" Frasier nodded "Ok, Andy tell me what have you tried to do to find someone" Andy coughed "I've given up, no one wants me!" Frasier looked puzzled "Now Andy, I'm sure that's not true" Frasier stretched his arms out "I suppose to someone like you that might seem hard to believe but some of us don't have two gorgeous women to choose from!" Roz' mouth dropped "Andy, we are trying to talk about your life not mine!" Frasier was shocked "How can you dish out advice when you are in a bigger mess than most people? And for the record, it sucks that Roz has to sit opposite you. Everyone knows that you guys can't stand the sight of each other and that this is some sort of PR stunt!" Roz moved her Mic closer "Andy, did you ever think that not everything is as black and white as it seems in the paper and that only Frasier and I actually know the whole story? This really doesn't have anything to do with you or anybody else out there! I am here because I want to be and I think that you phoned in solely to bring up this subject. Jake, next time you want a story you might want to use a less intimate place to get one, hows about behind a bush? Plenty of them about!!"  
  
Roz pushed back her chair, and stood up. Bulldog entered the studio "Wow, that's the first time I ever got excited while listening to your show!" he grinned at Frasier "So Roz how did they get you to do this?" Roz looked at Bulldog "They told me that if I didn't they were gonna make me produce your show instead!" Roz grabbed her bag and left. Frasier slumped on the couch "hey Fras, Good show today I got really excited at the end. Roz is a really great actress you know?" Frasier nodded "I know, I can't do that everyday. Dad, he really got to me! If Roz hadn't jumped in I would have lost it" Martin sat in his chair "You know all you have to do is apologise to her! I'm sure that Roz misses you as much as you miss her! Have you asked her about the baby yet?" Frasier shook his head and made his way to the kitchen "There's been so many other things going on I didn't have much of a chance to ask her; it's really hard to talk to someone when they can't stand to be in the same room as you! Besides; what's all this I have to apologise!" Martin sighed heavily "Frasier, I think you're missing the point of why Roz stood there and asked you to choose. It wasn't to hurt you; it was because she cares for you and didn't want to see you get hurt by Julia. Has she once said I told you so?" There was silence from the kitchen, Frasier walked out and handed a cup to Martin "Thanks Fras" he slumped on the couch.  
  
"Mommy, Come on" Alice pulled Roz into the lift "Ok, Alice stop pulling me" Alice grinned "I wanna see Uncle Frasier!" Roz pushed the button and the doors closed Alice began to jump around; making Roz feel queasy "Alice stop that please! It makes Mommy feel ill" Just as the lift stopped Alice gave one final jump, one jump too many for Roz who knocked hard on the door "Hey Roz, you here to see Frasier?" Roz slapped her hands over her mouth and pushed past Martin and ran into the loo "Hey Alice, you got big!" Alice smiled "Thanks uncle Marty, where Frasier?" Martin stepped to the side "He's there" pointing to the couch "Frasier!" Alice ran up to him and jumped on him "I brought Roz" Martin looked confused "I think you mean Mommy, Alice" Frasier shook his head "She means Roz" he held up the teddy "You named your teddy Roz?" Frasier nodded "It was an accident" Martin looked at Frasier in disbelief. The flush of the loo, stopped the conversation "Roz, you ok?" Martin checked his watch and mouthed "Not the morning!" to Frasier "I'm fine thanks" opening the door Roz stepped out "Sorry Martin, Alice decided to jump in the lift and it made me feel very queasy" Alice was sitting on Frasier's lap, showing him Crazy George "Why is he called Crazy George?" Alice grinned "Crazy Uncle George gave him to me!" Martin looked between Frasier and Roz "You hungry Alice? I'm about to start cooking." Alice took Martin's hand "Yeah Chips!" 


	17. Handling things

Roz and Frasier looked at each other "Roz, I'm really sorry about all this. I've been talking to Dad and he made me realise something - you were only looking out for me when you asked me to choose and you left so fast today I didn't say thank you" Frasier sat forwards on the couch, Roz stepped forward and sat down on the chair "I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have said what I said" Frasier held out his hand "Friends?" Roz took it "Friends" Frasier looked at Roz "Um. Roz?" Martin and Alice were standing behind the door listening "Yes Frasier" Martin smiled "Are you pregnant?" Roz looked shocked "Frasier, what made you ask that?" Frasier rubbed her hand "Well, you've been sick two days running; Plus Niles heard you say you were on the telephone" Roz started laughing "And you. you. you." Roz couldn't finish because she was laughing so much "What? Niles got it into his head that you were and then kinda convinced me I was the father" Roz started laughing even more "You.you.you" Frasier was laughing as well "you are" Frasier stopped laughing "What?!" His eyes got bigger and he looked like he was going to cry.  
  
Roz calmed down "I'm joking Frasier, I'm not pregnant! Daphne and I were having a joke about how snappy I was being and how it was like when I was pregnant with Alice" Martin and Alice had stopped listening when Roz told Frasier he was the Father; Martin was grinning "what's going on?" Alice asked him "Frasier and Mommy are having a baby honey" Alice smiled "I'm gonna have a little Brother or Sister?" Martin nodded "Yeah" Alice started dancing around the kitchen "shh Alice" Martin stopped her dancing "it's a secret!" Frasier looked disappointed "Fras, you ok?" he nodded "I'm fine" Roz started to feel guilty, even though she didn't know why; she sat next to Frasier their hands were still together and she put them in her lap "Frasier, I feel really bad. I didn't know that you had been thinking about this for two days; I can't imagine how you feel but." Frasier brought his finger to her lips "It's Ok, I'll be fine honestly. I missed you" he pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her head "I missed you too" she whispered into his chest.  
  
Martin looked out of the kitchen to see Roz and Frasier sleeping on the couch, he grabbed the phone "Niles, you and Daphne have to come over" he put the phone down "Aww look at Mommy and Frasier!" Alice peeked out of the door, and Martin pulled her back in "Shh" Niles and Daphne opened the door to find Roz and Frasier curled up on the couch "Hey Dad" Niles whispered "Is the feud over?" Martin nodded "Roz is pregnant!" Martin grinned and Daphne squealed. Martin finished laying the table and served up the food "Chips and Burger!" Niles asked, Martin pointed at Alice and Niles nodded "Can I go wake Mommy and Frasier up?" Alice asked "Ok, but be careful and don't mention the baby Ok?" Alice nodded and walked over to the sleeping pair and grabbed their hands slapping them as hard as she could. Roz jumped up "Alice! What was that for?" Alice looked smug "You fell asleep before dinner. You get angry when I do that" Roz rubbed her hand "Ok, I was bad" Frasier sat up. Niles, Daphne and Martin started laughing "Good Evening sleeping beauties" Daphne looked at them "I take it that we won't be hearing any fights in future?" Niles grinned "Nope, Roz and I are friends again" Frasier put his hand on her shoulder and walked to the table. 


	18. Talking talk

Roz was loading the dish washer while Frasier was making coffee "Fras, how many people out there think I'm pregnant?" Frasier looked down at her "Niles, Dad and probably Daphne. I'm guessing that Daphne think I told Niles because she would have set him straight" Roz nodded "That explains it" Frasier looked blankly at her "explains what?" Roz smiled "You didn't catch the looks when you proclaimed we were friends again?" Frasier nodded "It was quite funny! Roz Doyle what are you planning?" Roz grinned evilly "We're going to make an announcement! We'll get them to a restaurant tomorrow night and I'll get a babysitter for Alice" Frasier grinned "Roz, that's not nice! We can do that though!" Daphne and Niles sat on the couch "Niles, you're going to be an uncle again!" Niles nodded "You're going to be an auntie to Roz' baby! I'm going to be involved, somewhat, in Roz' life forever!" Niles put his head in his hands "Niles, Roz isn't that bad - it could've been Julia and I like Roz she's great!" Eddie ran through the open door "See? Eddie knows his way home blindfolded" Alice laughed "He is Clever! Uncle Marty, can I ask you something?" Martin had sat on his chair and Alice sat on his lap "Of course" Alice looked at him "Aren't you too old to be my Uncle?" Niles nearly choked on his drink which got Roz and Frasier out from the kitchen "Niles, are you OK?" Roz looked at a very red Niles as he nodded a reply "what happened?" Frasier stood beside Roz "Well. Alice just told me I was too old to be her Uncle" Martin smiled at Alice, while Roz looked very shocked "Alice! That's not very nice, say sorry to Uncle Martin!" Alice looked upset "Oh Roz, its fine! Alice has a point, why don't you just call me Marty?" Alice smiled "Ok then, is that ok Mommy?" Roz smiled "As long as Martin doesn't mind, its fine. Anyway baby we have to go it's getting past your bedtime and we have to get up early tomorrow; don't we?" Alice nodded "I have to go doctors, will I get a sticker?" Roz grabbed her shoes and started putting them on "If you're good" Frasier walked to the door and Roz grabbed Alice "see you tomorrow Fras, bye guys" Niles waited till the door was closed "Ok, so what's going on? Is she or isn't she?" Frasier chuckled "All in good time Niles. I hope you three are not busy tomorrow evening because we are going out for dinner and Roz and I have something to tell you" he felt so evil as he walked into the kitchen to put away the washing up. "We already know that she is anyway!" Martin looked at Daphne and Niles "I over heard them, when Alice and I were in the kitchen. Roz told Frasier that he was the Father of her baby" Daphne sat with a big grin on her face "what's wrong with you?" Niles asked her "What if Roz and Frasier got married, that would be cute!" Martin nodded "I have always liked Roz and she holds the record for Frasier's longest relationship with a woman!" Frasier pulled his ear away from the door.  
  
That night Frasier didn't get much sleep; he was thinking about the last few months and what his Dad had said earlier that evening 'it was true that Roz' friendship was the longest relationship he'd had with a woman' the last two months had been hard on him because he knew something was missing and that was Roz. He felt so much better knowing that he had her back in his life, he grabbed the bear Alice gave him and smiled at least he'd always have a Roz now and it smelt just like her too.  
  
Roz couldn't sleep; she had started to tidy the house after she had tucked Alice up in bed. The events of the day played on her mind a lot, she had been bullied into working with Frasier again, she'd had a fight with a caller while defending Frasier and Frasier thought that she was pregnant. It had been an exciting day, the whole pregnancy thing was what she was more interested in when she had admitted the whole thing he looked like he was about to cry but was it because he was happy? She would never know now that's for sure, but tonight they had done something they had never done before they had fallen sleep together on Frasier's couch why? She would have to talk to him and now seemed like a good time! She picked up the phone and dialled "Sorry Frasier, were you asleep? Oh good, no I didn't forget anything but I do need to talk to you. Now, are you sure? Ok I'll see you soon then. Bye" she was gonna have to do this face to face. 


	19. Face to Face

Roz had just finished making coffee when the expected knock on the door came "Hey Fras; come in" she opened the door wider and turned away to sit on the couch "What's wrong Roz?" Roz looked at the floor for a few minutes "What is going on with us Fras? Tonight has really confused me and I can't sleep and" she stopped mid sentence realising that there wasn't another and. Frasier placed his cup on the table "I was thinking the same thing when you called. Something is different but I don't know what" Roz nodded "I can't think what either Fras. It makes me feel uncomfortable!" Frasier looked at her intensely "You know Roz; I really missed you the last two months. I felt like something was missing and now that I have you back in my life I don't feel like that anymore" Roz grabbed his hand "I know what you mean."  
  
Alice woke up and headed into Roz' room "Morning Mommy" she rubbed her eyes and crawled into bed with her "Morning Frasier" Frasier sat up quickly and looked at Roz who was still asleep. He didn't have anywhere to be anywhere so he sunk back into the covers and pulled both Roz and Alice into his arms; he didn't know why but it felt right, it felt good! He felt something move under him; Roz was stirring. He began to wonder what excuse she would come up with to get him out of the house; he had no intention of moving. "Morning Roz" he smiled down at her "Frasier! Um... well Hi" Frasier laughed "Hi, you OK?" Roz looked at him "I'm a little confused" Frasier kissed the top of head "I was too, but I was just thinking about this and maybe this is what changed?" Roz looked at him "Mommy, I have to go to school. I'm gonna be late!" Roz looked at the clock "Oh geez, you're not joking. Quick; go get ready honey and we'll have to run the whole way there so you aren't late" Roz threw back the covers and started getting dressed "Mommy; is Frasier coming to school too?" Frasier nodded and grabbed his jeans pulling them on he fished into his pocket and rattled his keys "no running today" Roz smiled "I love you"  
  
Why did I have to go and say that! Roz looked at Frasier and half smiled "I. I" Alice ran in "Come on you two or we will be late!" Frasier walked out of the bedroom sensing how uncomfortable Roz seemed to be with her slip up "Come on Alice lets go to the car" Alice took his hand and he led her to the car, Roz followed after a few minutes "Sorry" was all she said 


	20. Good morning Seattle

br I've gone away, Made to stray; my life is low I can't stop thinking about you. When you left I lost myself, br It's all been said and done I'm sorry I lost you when I said "I love you" You've gone and I'm to blame br I can't talk to you And you don't seem to want to What have I done? br  
  
Roz looked up from the piece of paper to see Frasier talking to a listener "Well you know, Tim I think the idea is not to announce the engagement until you have asked your girlfriend first" It had been three days since she had told Frasier she loved him; at first it had seemed a mistake but she knew that it made sense. She looked at him relaxed in his chair; he liked sorting out problems all except his own, they had slept together and after they dropped Alice off at School Frasier went back to his apartment and the subject hadn't been raised again. The phone rang pulling Roz out of her thoughts "Yeah, sure I'll see you tonight, 8:30 at Nervosa. It's a date" she set the phone down and smiled, Frasier had finished up the show and was standing behind her "You wanna get coffee?" Roz shook her head "I've got to find a babysitter for Alice, very short notice" br Frasier was sitting on the couch, Martin opened the door and Roz and Alice stood there waiting "Look who I met in the elevator" Alice ran over and sat next to Frasier "Thanks for this Fras, I really appreciate it. I'll make it up to you" Frasier held up his hand "You're gonna be late! Get going. Alice and I will be fine" Roz kissed Alice on the top of her head "Thanks again" br Roz looked over at the door for the 5th time and checked her watch 9:00; she had been saying 5 more minutes for the last 20 and it wasn't like him to be late. She drummed her fingers on the table "Roz, sweetie" hiding her anger well she smiled "Hey, how are you?" she embraced him "I'm better for seeing you" she smiled. The café was emptying fast and Roz grabbed her coat "Where are you staying?" he shrugged "You can stay at my house if you like?" he nodded "I'd like that; where did you leave Alice?" Roz turned her head "at a friend's house" they walked arm in arm down the street.  
  
br Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - I'm sooo happy that you like it, 


	21. The day after the day it all happened

Roz sat in the booth and waited for Frasier to get ready "30 seconds Fras." The phone rang, but it wasn't the studio line. Frasier looked at Roz who was nodding very slowly, could he see tears? Roz just kept nodding as the tears streamed down her face "Ok" she managed to utter the word without her voice breaking, she looked over at Frasier pushed herself back on the chair, looked at the ceiling for a brief moment and pulled herself back to her desk. For three hours she sat on her side of the booth as if the phone had never rang, Frasier was worried he had never seen Roz act so normal. Ten minutes from the end and Roz was already to go, Frasier looked at her she was gonna run; he had seen that look in her eyes before, the morning after they first slept together. "Next we have a change to our schedule; Gil will be cooking up some great places to eat. Thank you Seattle" Roz was gone.  
  
"The car left the freeway and ploughed into some trees. The male driver died at the scene as yet no information has been given into the identity of the driver" Frasier switched off the TV "What a waste!" Frasier looked at his Father "Yes Dad, it's terrible. Dad, can I ask you something?" Martin nodded "Sure Fras, what's up?" Frasier started to explain the day's events from the phone call to Roz leaving early "I don't know what's wrong. I thought we had sorted everything out" Frasier looked puzzled "Maybe you haven't. She has a new boyfriend and she isn't happy Frasier, well he is old enough to be her Father but that's Roz" The phone rang "Yeah sure, I'll just get him Joanne" Martin handed the phone to Frasier. "Oh, no she never spoke to me about it. In fact she just packed up her things and left. Right... I see... I'll go over straight away... I'll call you when I get there" Frasier hung up the phone "I've got to go Dad" Martin nodded "No problem Frasier" Frasier grabbed his coat and headed out the door. "Woah! Where's the fire?" Daphne yelled as Frasier pushed his way into the elevator and she fell onto Niles "something is wrong with Roz" Martin answered the question he knew was coming.  
  
The drive to Roz' was taking forever; Frasier tapped his hands on the steering wheel. If he was going to be sitting there for a while then he was going to use this time to get himself straight. He let his mind drift, he opened the door and there was Roz with Alice in her arms, Alice was dressed as a Dalmatian, Roz put Alice in the bedroom and jumped out wearing a Wonder Woman. This brought a smile to Frasier's face, traffic was still mess and Frasier was quite glad, it was giving him time to think about his relationship with Roz. Out of all the women in his life she had been there with him through the rough and smooth and he hoped that she saw him in the same light, the car in front began moving  
  
Really sorry it has taken so long to update, this story is now dedicated to my K. Christmas will never be the same RIP miss you everyday xx 


	22. The rain to hide the tears

There was no response after the 10th knock, Frasier began to worry. Pushing his hands into his pocket, he pulled out a key and pushed it into the door. The apartment was dark and it looked like no one was home, but he could hear Alice's mobile that he brought her when she was born. He closed the door as quietly as he could and walked over to the lamp next to the big chair "Don't" Roz sounded like she'd been crying and it worried him even more "Roz, why are you sitting in the dark?" he waited for a while "Roz, are you ok?" he made his way to the couch and sat down he felt the blanket next to him. "What are you doing here?" he turned to face, what he hoped was Roz "Joanne called and said that you weren't answering your phone and that you had some bad news today and she asked if I would come over and make sure that you are ok. At the moment I would say the answer to that is no" She moved slightly "He died Frasier, he died, he's dead. He is no longer with us, he...." Roz began to cry "Your new boyfriend?" Roz began to chuckle and cry "He wasn't my boyfriend, he was my Father" Roz started crying more and Frasier reach for the lamp and turned it on.  
  
The sunlight streamed through the curtain and lit up her face, Frasier watched her as she slept. Her head was resting on his thighs and her body covered by the blanket, he wasn't sure that she was sleeping first of all not until he heard her snore. She woken once during the night after a bad dream, he had put his arms round her and rocked her gently to sleep.  
  
The rain hits the coffin as it is walked out of the church, the flowers are soaking it up as they move across the grass. The box only held a shell of its owner, the soul would linger around for eternity; the grave was dark and deep and the nearer they got the more the tears fall and the rain got harder. No umbrellas; a crowd of people stood in the rain letting it run over them to wash out the grief, she wouldn't look at the grave her eyes danced across the open grounds stopping to wipe her eyes. She bent over in pain. He put his hand around her waist to steady her; she seemed to be ok with the help. The priest stood in front of the stone and began his sermon; she felt sick and her mouth was drying out. The hand around her waist tightened its grip on the black dress; she had turned around to look at him putting her hand on his. Her head was filled with the events of that night that they had met up, if she had of known that that was the last time she would ever see him again would they have talked about trivial things like the weather and going over the past as though it was important to them then. Frasier lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead while holding Alice's hand.  
  
The coffin slowly lowered to the ground, as it went down so did the tears. Roz looked at Frasier and even though it was raining he could pick her tears and with his free thump gently wiped them away. 


End file.
